Typically, a vehicle including a power distribution device is known. A power distribution device distributes output from a power source to a plurality of drive devices. For instance, Patent Document 1 discloses an invention related to a vehicle in which output from an engine is divided by a power distribution device into two independent powers that are equal to each other, to rotate sprockets (drive devices) on the right side and the left side of the vehicle.